


Шрамы

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Рецепт безумия [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fetish, Love/Hate, M/M, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Q: Генирируем и пишем.28) Шрамы
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Рецепт безумия [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980436





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Генирируем и пишем.  
> 28) Шрамы

У Суо всё тело будто картина, и сам он себя грёбаным произведением искусства чувствует, когда Мунаката зависает невольно взглядом на его обнаженном торсе. Он раздраженно закрывает Синему глаза, но тот упорно убирает мешающую руку. Ведет пальцами по паутиною сложенным линиям шрамов и тянется к ним губами — чтобы ощутить лучше шероховатые тонкие выступы, которые вряд ли когда-нибудь полностью заживут.

Суо терпит, бесится, но терпит чужой странный фетиш, потому что если позволить Мунакате налюбоваться вдоволь, тот становится неожиданно покладистым: сам льнет ближе и не пытается отвоевать себе право первенства. Это немного скучно, зато удобно, ведь после таких выкрутасов хочется просто выебать его хорошенько, чтобы запомнил надолго и больше с подобными глупостями не лез. Не помогает, правда, лезет.

Для Суо шрамы — всё равно что летопись жизни. Жестокость, выживание, пренебрежение осторожностью. В них запечатлелся весь его бунтарский нрав, хаос безумными узорами разукрасил и тело, и душу, а Мунаката будто усмирить хотел этого беснующегося зверя. Его прикосновения успокаивали и заглушали боль, дарили желанную прохладу, но позволить им взять верх над своей натурой Красный Король не желал.

И каждый раз, когда чуть теплые ладони начинали шарить по груди, он вздрагивал и останавливал их, сжимая в пальцах до хруста изящные, но крепкие запястья. Пусть шрамы эти принадлежали прошлому, пусть теперь никому не удалось бы ранить такого, как он, оставляя память на всю оставшуюся жизнь... Кроме разве что самого Рейши, этот черт в очках знал толк в настоящих битвах и умел заставить сражаться на пределе возможностей. Но именно поэтому, видимо, Суо и не любил его пристрастие к оставленным кем-то другим «автогрофам».

— Однажды сам распишешься, прекращай залипать.

И Мунаката усмехался по-лисьи неопределенно, наконец поднимая глаза. Эти чертовы бездонные ледяные озёра, в которых так приятно утопать время от времени, забывая обо всем. Если Синий Король и «распишется», то по-особенному, так чтобы шрам от его руки ни на один другой похож не был. Без желания Красного Короля ему, правда, вряд ли такое удастся, но вызов он принял сразу, отлично понимая, о чем идет речь.

У Суо всё тело будто напоминание об ошибках, а он всё понять не может, относится ли к ошибкам Синий Король.


End file.
